1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display wide viewing angle polarizing film and a liquid crystal display wide viewing angle polarizing adhesion film. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display in which the liquid crystal display wide viewing angle polarizing adhesion film is adhered to at least one side of a liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In view of an picture image-forming method used for a liquid crystal panel of a liquid crystal display, a polarizer are indispensably required to be disposed on a glass substrate that forms the outermost surface of the liquid crystal panel; and generally, a polarizing film is adhered onto the outermost of a liquid crystal panel. Generally, a uniaxially stretched polyvinyl alcohol film in which, for example, iodine and a dichroic dye, are adsorbed is used for the polarizer, and the polarizing has a three-layer structure in which both side surfaces of the polarizer are protected by transparent films such as triacetate cellulose films. Generally, however, since the polarizing film as described above is poor in heat resistance, it is restricted for use in a condition of 80° C. or higher.
In addition to the polarizing film, a variety of optical elements are used for the outermost surface of the liquid crystal panel to improve the display quality of the display. For example, an optical-compensation polarizing film formed by lamination of an optical compensation film onto a polarizing film is used to form a liquid crystal display that achieves a well-viewable property and produces less inplane brightness nonuniformities. The optical compensation film is a liquid crystal layer formed through coating-application of a material having a liquid crystalline property on a support film such as a triacetate cellulose film. In this case, the liquid crystal layer is formed of, for example, a layer in which a discotic liquid crystal is tilt oriented or a layer in which nematic liquid crystal is tilt oriented. Laminating the optical compensation film and the polarizing film via an adhesive produces the optical compensation polarizing film. In addition, a layer on which, for example, a retardation film and a brightness enhancement film, are formed is used on a polarizing film of an optical compensation polarizing film to improve the well-viewable property. Similarly, an adhesive is used for lamination of said retardation film, brightness enhancement film, and the like.
However, said polarizing film has a low heat resistance, and the thickness thereof is ordinarily 100 μm or larger. As such, window-frame nonuniformity tends to occur because of a stress (distortion) that can occur at the time of heat shrinkage when the polarizing film and the optical compensation film are laminated via the adhesive. Particularly, problems arise in that the brightness nonuniformity increases when the number of laminated layers is increased through the lamination of, for example, the retardation film and the brightness enhancement film on the polarizing layer.
An Object of the present invention is to provide a liquid crystal display wide viewing angle polarizing film that is combined to a retardation film, a brightness enhancement film and that produces less brightness nonuniformities. And an object of the present invention is to provide a liquid crystal display wide viewing angle polarizing adhesion film, and to further provide a liquid crystal display in which the wide viewing angle polarizing adhesion film is adhered onto at least one side of a liquid crystal panel.